As a new utility form of an ICT (Information and Communication Technology) system architecture, cloud computing which integrally manages hardware, software, data, and the like, at a data center, and the like, is attracting attention. One of the service forms of cloud computing is an IaaS (Infrastructure as a Service). An IaaS is a service which provides a network, hardware (CPUs/memories/hard disks), storage, and the like.
Cloud computing, with regard to its management property, may complicate an infrastructure model even further. Accordingly, it is not easy to migrate a system among IaaSs when there are different providers for the IaaSs.
Therefore, as indicated below, an evaluation technology exists that evaluates whether or not computing components such as data center components and the like should be migrated to a cloud computing infrastructure, and specifies a strategic plan for the migration. According to the evaluation technology, a system includes a memory, an interface, and a processor. The processor receives a data center configuration from a user (a data center configuration includes a calculation capacity and a storage capacity). The processor evaluates a cloud computing configuration that is equivalent to a data center configuration. The processor specifies a migration time period from the data center to the cloud computing. The processor specifies a plurality of trend values which indicate changes in the calculation capacity and the storage capacity over the entire time period. The processor creates a migration strategy (the strategy is capable of explaining changes in the calculation capacity and the storage capacity) from the data center to the cloud computing over the entire time period. With this, the processor provides graphical outputs and numerical outputs of the strategy to the user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-150563